Unit Customization
All Unit Customization Items are Upgraded and Applied in the Workshop. General Info With the introduction of the Workshop came Unit 'Customization. These customizations give improvements to specific unit attributes, such as ''Rate of Fire, Acceleration, Better Protection versus 'Turrets'' and so forth. There are several choices for the Commander to make in each category of each available Unit. *'Schematic - ' This is the term used to describe a Unit Type being available for Customization, therefore having a schematic of a Unit allows it to show up and be customized in the Workshop. *'There are currently 12 Schematics available commonly.' With the construction of the Workshop the player receives the schematics for the Heavy Gunner'', ''[[Mortar Team|'Mortar Team', ]]Suicide Bomber, Sniper, Rhino, Humvee, Razorback, Paladin and Suicide Truck . The Air Units 'became available to all players ,They are the Wing Drones, Cobra and the Raptor. *'Additional Schematics from Special Events. Schematics of Special Event Units 'will on occasion be introduced as a prize of a 'Special Event 'and may be obtained from the 'Event Shop. So far only four Schematics are availible this way : the Gatling Truck the Laser Tank the Hellfire, and the FAV schematic. *'The Units must be Unlocked to receive Schematic.' The Player will only see schematics for Units in the Workshop that they have researched and unlocked. *'Each Schematic has several Component Categories.' For instance the Heavy Gunner Schematic has 4 Categories: Machine Gun, Machine Gun Rounds, Infantry Armor and Infantry Training. Some Categories may be used by more than one Schematic, such as the Infantry Training Category may be used by all available schematics that are designated as Infantry ([[Heavy Gunner Schematic| Heavy Gunner]], Mortar Team & Suicide Bomber Schematics ). *'Each Category has several Components options to choose from'. For instance the Machine Gun category for the HF has three Component options: Increased Fire Rate, Increased Range or Wider Cone of Damage. Each category may only have one Component per Design ( see next ). *'Each Schematic may be assigned up to 9 Designs.' Designs are saved combinations of player selected Components. Once saved the Design may be added to individual Units of that Unit Type. *'Design Component Capacity.' Each Design has a limited amount of space available for Components, is known as the Design Capacity. Each Component carries a Capacity Value which reduces the overall available Design Capcity as each are added to the Design. This Design Capacity is determined by using the following formula: Schematic Units Level x 100 = Design Capacity EXCEPT BEHEMOTH Examples: Level 4 Paladin = 400 Design Capcity / Level 8 Razorback = 800 This means that the Max capacity of a unit is 1300 Behemoth Schematic Units Level x 200 = Design Capacity Examples: Level 7 Behemoth = 1400 Design Capcity / Level 10 = 2000 This means that the Max capacity of Behemoth is 2600 Additional Facts *Customized Units and non Customized have the same repair time. *The Icons/Symbols of Customized Units are seen by attackers. *When on the ''Public Test Server ''prior to the official release there were two additional Unit Types available for Customization: Mortar Team & Razorback. These Two were eventually released on July 26, 2013. *There is currently a bug with the lost tech: you may found lost tech from a specific base in other bases (eg: Found a Highway Zealots tech in a Red Lokust base). Galleries Schematics ---- Heavy Gunner Categories.jpg|Heavy Gunner Schematic Suicide Bomber Categories.jpg|Suicide Bomber Schematic MortarTeam-NotReleased.jpg|Mortar Team Schematic Paladin Categories.jpg|Paladin Schematic Mega Tank Categories.jpg|Mega Tank Schematic Razorback.jpg|Razorback Schematic Gat-Schematic3.png|Gatling Schematic found in Event Shop 1488411_690606244312323_180936992_n.jpg 47999d6f188d522c38ef5d87a6525e2.png|banshe schmatic Lost Tech Items ---- Machined Treads Progress-Sickle-1.jpg|Machined Treads Progress - From Sickle Syndicate Clipboard01.jpg|Machined Treads Progress Double Strike 1 Progress.jpg|Double Strike 1 Progress Powered Skinsuit 1 Progress.jpg|Powered Skinsuit 1 Progress Lost tech for mortar team.png|Cryo Mortar UnknownTechItem-Gat.jpg|Unknown Tech Item for Gatling Truck Misc Images ---- Workshop Units(All-9).png|Available Units Workshop2.png|Equipping Individual Units WorkshopLvl1.png|Level 1 Workshop Video Navigation Category:A to Z